Pool Party
by Lady-of-the-Ravens
Summary: Alice is planning something for Bella on the 4th of July. What is it? Sort of written for the 4th of July. I had the idea of Emmett with Fireworks but it turned out more serious than I had planned.


_** I was wondering what would happen if the Cullen's celebrated the 4th of July the way my family use to...(Fireworks are illegal in New Jersey…Sucks right?) Actually I was thinking what would happen if we gave Emmett fireworks. LR**_

_**Dedicated to my wifey Molly without who I would still be wondering what to write on Edward's butt**_

_**Pool Party Bitch**_

"You've got to be kidding me." I turned the glittering piece of white paper over and saw _You are here by invited to a 4__th__ of July Barbeque hosted at the Cullens residence. Time: 6:00 P.M -? Bring a swimsuit and towel,_ printed in sparkly blue and red. Swimsuit? The Cullens didn't have a pool and I didn't have a swimsuit either. What did Alice have planned? Why didn't she just tell me? I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of Charlie's cruiser pulling into the driveway. I realized the spaghetti was probably burning and ran to take it off the burner. I had pulled the pot off the stove in time to save it and was dripping garlic and oil over it as Charlie strolled into the kitchen. I saw his eyes light up, he liked when I cooked new stuff. He grabbed some plates and began to set the table.

"So Bells, the whole town is talking about it" He said as he set the second plate down and went to get the glasses. I froze. How did everyone know about Edward and mine's engagement? "Bells?" He put his hand on my shoulder and I flinched "You okay?" Wow he was taking it very well considering the fact that Charlie hated Edward.

"Yeah, fine. How did you find out?" I glanced down at the floor.

"Well Mrs. Weber was talking to Mrs. Stanley today in the dinner. So why didn't you tell me the Cullen were having a Fourth of July party?" I exhaled, relived none knew. Wait did he say _Mrs. Weber and Mrs. Stanley? _

"I just got the invitation today. The whole town knows?"

"Yeah almost everyone got an invitation." I groaned. Leave it to Alice to invite the whole town. "Aren't you going? I 'm not going to make you if you don't want to" He laughed as he sat down. I sighed and nearly threw the bowel on the table. I crammed the spaghetti down in the matter of minutes thinking over what I was going to say to Edward. There was a knock at the door and flew to get it. I flung the door open ready to yell but the words died in my throat. Instead of my Greek god of a boyfriend- I still refused to use the word fiancé- Alice stood in the doorway smiling.

"Alice? W…where is Edward?" I stuttered. "Alice what are those!?" I pointed at the bags in her hands.

"Just stuff I want you to try on" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the stairs stopping only to wave at Charlie who was still eating. When she got to my room she tossed me and the bags on to the bed and shut the door.

"Alice what is this?" I opened the first bag and pulled a lacey pink bra. She snatched it out of my hand.

"That bag is mine" she said stuffing the bra back into the plastic bag. "Here" she reached into the other one a pulled out something red and held it up.

"Alice no. I don't wear swimsuits" She looked at me with disbelief.

"Try it on. Please for me?" Her golden eyes grew wide.

"Fine" I growled grabbing the top of the swimsuit.

After an hour and a half of taking swimsuits on and off, Alice decided on a blue bikini with a sun embroidered on one side and the moon on the other. I spun around and watched my reflection in the mirror. I shook my head and shivered even though it was 80 degrees out.

"Alice really, a bikini?" I pleaded crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yup. Now you have something to wear on Friday!" She grinned as she stuffed the rejected suits back into the bag.

"Alice, why do I need this anyway? You don't have a pool…"I trailed off the pieces falling together. "ALICE DO YOU HAVE A POOL?" I screamed.

"Maaaybe" She looked at me, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"Aliiiice" I whined.

"Look Bella if you do this for me I won't dress you up for the next few months…except for your wedding of course." I mulled this over as she got ready to leave and I changed back into clothes.

"Fine" I said as she left through the front door, after she had sat and talked with Charlie for ten minutes.

"Good" she hugged me. "So I'll see you Friday! Night Bella!"

"Bye Alice" I called as she got into her Porsche. "Tell Edward he's got to explaining to do." I added so low I barely heard it. I saw Alice's silhouette laugh and nod as she pulled out.

The week past quickly and much to my dismay Friday came with 85 degree weather and an over cast day. I sent the day cleaning the house and making Charlie dinner. He had concocted some story about being needed on deputy that night. Secretly I enveied him. As much as I love Edward and my soon to be family I hated parties. At twenty to six I changed and threw on a pair of shorts and tee-shirt on over my bikini, if I had anything to say it would stay on all night. I grabbed a towel on my way out and scribbled a note just in case. I hauled myself into the cab of my truck sighing. I had driven the way to the Cullen home so many times I didn't need to look for the driveway. Even if I did need to watch, there was no way I would have missed it.

Alice had out done herself. The rows of trees on both sides of the driveway were strung with blinking red, clear, and blue lights. Little American flags poked out from every tree flapping in the tinniest breeze. As I pulled up to the house my jaw dropped. Alice had decorated the house in twinkling lights and every surface was covered in something red, white, and blue. I parked and got out stunned. I would hate to see the electrically bill at the end of this month.

A light pressure on my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts. Edward stood beside me. I smiled and reached up to kiss him. He met me half way and my heart started to pound. He pulled away and smiled.

"Emmett had his bet on you chickening out and not coming"

"But let me guess Alice won?"

"Yes" I shook my head. Would Emmett ever learn?

"BELLA!" boomed Emmett from the backyard. Edward slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I sighed and clutched my towel to my chest and proceed to walk around to the back. When we got around I stopped stunned. The backyard had been transformed over the last week. Alice had stung paper lanterns from tree to tree and every table in Forks was lined up along the trees. On the tables were plates and plates of every food you could think of. Jasper was in the center of the tables cooking on the grill. Shirtless. I blinked wondering what people would say about his scars that contrasted with the red of his swimming trucks. I blinked again as I heard a splash. I turned to the noise. If my jaw could have dropped even more it would have. A giant in ground pool had been built in the matter of days. Alice had just done a canon ball off of the diving board splashing Rosalie who was soaking in the adjoining hot tub. She was wearing a red bikini that set off her hair. While Alice was wearing a pink and green checkered tankini. My confidence took a hit. Nothing could get me to take off the shirt now.

"BELLA!" called Alice waving "COME ON IN THE WATER'S GREAT!"

"Can you actually feel temperature?" I asked Edward.

"No" he replied. I saw the head lights of cars starting to pull in. I groaned, this was going to be a long night. "I better go check on Emmett. The last time I saw him he had a few boxes of fireworks and some tape." I gulped.

"Fireworks?" I whimpered. The idea of Emmett handling fireworks scared me more than being in the bikini.

"Don't worry its completely safe"

"Says the indestructible vampire." he laughed and walked in front of me. I glance down and noticed something shining in the flickering lights On his black trunks someone had bedazzled "BITE ME" in little sliver rhinestones.

"Hey, Edward?" I called snickering.

"Yes?"

"Do you know you have 'Bite Me' bedazzled on your butt?" I heard a booming laugh as Emmett strolled out from behind a few trees. Edward's hands flew to his rear.

"DAMN IT ALICE!!" He yelled. I fell to the ground laughing. The next thing I knew I was in the pool striving to stay afloat, with Edward swimming next to me. I swam over to the shallow end and glared at Emmett who was crumpled on the ground laughing. I lifted myself out of the pool getting ready to splash him. I was half way out when he held up a tee-shirt and shorts waving them at me. I froze and realizing they were mine. I could feel Edward's eyes tracing up ad down my back. With a splash I sunk down under the water. My arms crossed over my chest. Edward swam over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry" He whispered into my hair "You look beautiful"

It was nearing eleven when the party grew quiet. I was snuggled into Edward's side under a tree nearest the first table, slowly feeling the signs of sleep taking over. Edward gently nudged me awake. Carlisle stood up and clanked his glass for quiet. Just as he bean to speak Charlie came from around the house. Alice danced over to him and towel wrapped around her. She whispered to him to be quiet.

"I would like thank you all for coming tonight. To night is a special night for my family we have a special announcement to make, but I would like my youngest son, Edward to make it." Edward and I stood up, a knot quickly forming in my stomach. I glanced around. All eyes were on Edward, but I couldn't find Emmett.

"Two years ago, someone very dear to me moved into town. At the time I didn't know how special she would become to me. I hurt her soon afterward." The knot tightened. Where was he going with this? "She came looking for me when she heard I was going to do something foolish, something that would have hurt her even more. She saved me and for that she is my angel." I gulped remembering our adventure in Rome.

"She is my whole world and I would never do anything to hurt her again. I love her. She asked me questions about my past I didn't want to answer. Now I have one question for her." Oh no. Edward got down on one knee pulling out the little black box that held his mother's wedding ring. He picked up my hand and smiled. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I heard the collective gasp and the strangled spluttering form Charlie. I sighed, repressing a laugh, realizing this had been all Alice's idea.

"Yes" There was a sudden explosion and the sky was filled up a rainbow of colors. Emmett came strolling out of the trees, Rosalie on his arm, both of them smirking stopped. Alice had moved to Jasper's side and Carlisle and Esme were holding hands. While everyone's attention had been turned to the fireworks, their eyes stayed locked on Edward and me as we shared a kiss.


End file.
